


Ruth Wayne's closet

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hypothetical situation in which Bruce Wayne is not Batman





	Ruth Wayne's closet

Ruth Wayne is a beautiful thirty-year-old socialite with a tragic background. The Batman is the scourge of Gotham city.

Ruth is a mother of (five) four. The Batman works (mainly) alone.

 

Ruth is not a man, but if she were a man the papers wouldn't have branded her a slut at age seventeen. She'd be a playboy up to this day. They'd respect her more. Alfred wouldn't be her voice on her company. She'd be in her prime rather than a cougar. 

(Ruth Wayne)

The Batman is a terrifying creature of the night. He was an urban legend in Gotham until Robin appeared. But they know he was there already. The Rogues assure everyone that the Batman has been around for longer than Robin. Joker has the bruises to prove it so. 

(Ruth Wayne does)

The Batman is apparently not a vampire or a wraith or something that would come before being a Father. Wonder Woman and Superman stood with him under the Lasso of Truth as he introduced the Justice League. Wonder Woman is an Amazonian Princess, Superman is an alien from a destroyed planet and Batman is a father to sons.

(Ruth Wayne does not)

The Joker knows, he thinks it's funny and it is. He's the mad one where a man in a batsuit runs around? Him? Hilarious! But it's so funny that no one else is laughing.

(Ruth Wayne does not exist.)

Bruce has fallen asleep in the suit more than once, he shouldn't cause it's not designed to be comfortable in the slightest. Waking up with lines all over his hips and face just means he gets to be himself for longer. No Ruth. Just Bruce.

 

The first time Clark tries to call her "she", it's during stakeout with Diana. Wonder Woman tells him in no uncertain terms that she's not close enough to their objective to trigger any explosives and maybe he should ask him, Batman, to do that. Then they wait a whole minute on their rooves while he deals with the fight before joining in and saving the day.

Diana is his favourite.


End file.
